


Together at last

by Scarred_Neptinite



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Scarred_Neptinite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bakura and Malik don't know how to express their feelings about each other. This is two short, sad poems. One is Bakura's POV the other is Malik. Please give this a chance. I don't know how to summarize it without giving it away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bakura to Malik

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this and tell me what you think. I don't usually write poetry, but from what I've written, many like it. I welcome comments and critiques so I can improve. This is a previous work I published on fanfiction.net under Layla Camille Julia. I will be transitioning some of my stories onto here because of graphic description. Enjoy~ This is in Bakura's POV.  
> ~Nic

How can I clearly explain myself,  
When he only sees his beautiful self?  
His tan skin is beyond compare,  
Unlike my skin’s whiteness fair.  
His eyes are deep violet hues;  
Mine are dark where violence ensues.  
How can he be this perfect?  
Nothing else in the world is worth it.  
Will he ever be mine to hold?  
Or will my darkness enfold?  
I do not believe I will try,  
For he deserves a lullaby.  
I only bring death anyway.  
He now walks in the lightened way.  
I shall not corrupt him ever again.  
He sees me as only a friend.  
If I waste away in my misery,  
He will move on leisurely.  
I shall die tonight,  
For it is the only thing that will give him flight.


	2. Malik to Bakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Malik to Bakura. Thank you for reading this! Please leave what you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter than the last one. I'm sorry my poems are so short.

What pushed him to die?  
I mean, I was about to let my voice fly.  
I still can feel his soft white hair,  
And his smooth skin so fair.  
I kiss his cold forehead,  
As he lies on the lonely bed.  
I try to stop the tears,  
But I can’t stop my fears.  
What can I do?  
I don’t have a clue.  
If I can’t have you here,  
I will have to meet you there.  
I won’t let you leave me.  
I will go so I can see.  
That way we will be together, free.


End file.
